


In The Trenches

by FancyFirePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyFirePrincess/pseuds/FancyFirePrincess
Summary: Some old poetry I found from history class. From the point of view of a ww2 soldier.





	In The Trenches

The Trenches are getting full,  
Bodies lying all around,  
What they said was bull,  
When they said the dead would be found.

Gunfire fills me with fear,  
I can hear the screams of my friends,  
The Germans are almost here,  
But it won't matter in the end.

I jump over the top,  
Straight into No-mans land,  
I stumble in the slop,  
No one lends me a hand.

Back in the trenches I lay,  
Someone helped me back,  
Sleeping in the itchy hay,  
I'm awakened by a wack.

I'm yelled at to get stronger,  
My muscles aren't big enough,  
Its hard to work with this hunger,  
There's no food in my trough.

The bosses get the best,  
While we all get the worst,  
They get good food and rest,  
While we end up in a hearse.

I'm sickened by the flood,  
It could be any-ones,  
There's enough to cause a flood,  
We were stupid to think it would be fun.

Everyone's in pain,  
In their bodies and their hearts,  
There is nothing there to gain,  
Except bodies piling in carts.

My brothers-in-arms are dead,  
Just lying on the ground,  
Gunshots to the head,  
Their bodies will never be found.

The Germans eyes are full of hate,  
Then again that was bound,  
We're all in for the same fate,  
To Hell, deep in the ground.


End file.
